Naughty
by Beautiful Sinxxx
Summary: While home alone, Teddy discovers Gabe's secret fascination and decides to help him out. Incest. Smut.


**WARNINGS: **Graphic, sexual content. Includes but not limited to, oral, anal and vaginal. You have been warned. 18+

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Good Luck Charlie. If I did, it would be unsuitable for children's eyes.

**Authors Note:** This is dedicated to rbk2009 who requested the story months ago. Thanks for sticking it out and I hope I didn't disappoint.

**.Sin.**

"Well… just be safe, okay? No, it's fine. You don't have to rush, I can watch Gabe," Teddy says, balancing her cellphone in the crook of her shoulder. She twists the knob to turn the oven off and takes the phone back into her hand. "Mom, seriously, we'll be fine. PJ can host you guys tonight… yeah, I love you too. Bye." She sets her phone down.

Due to an extremely vicious vandal, Teddy's parents and baby siblings are stuck in at her older brother's apartment. With the car in disrepair, it's easier for Amy and Bob to stay with PJ. Her parent's didn't bother questioning Teddy and Gabe's decision to stay home. (Too be honest, Teddy just didn't want to see PJ.) And Gabe… well Gabe is probably preoccupied with video games.

Teddy walks into the living room, hollering up the stairs, "Gabe! Dinner!" Moments later, once she's sitting at the family dinner table, Gabe bursts into the kitchen. His shirt is askew and his pants are hanging low on his hips.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Gabe says, plopping down in his chair. Teddy scraps her spoon against the bottom of the bowl.

"The car got destroyed by a vandal so they're staying at PJ's for tonight," Teddy replies. She sips from the spoon, the hot liquid from the soup sliding down her throat. Gabe remains quiet and slurps his soup in peace. Teddy frowns, not by any means used to the silent treatment her brother suddenly gave her.

Gabe eyes Teddy momentarily and the piercing cold glare makes her shudder. Why is he so upset with her? Gabe throws down his spoon and leaves. Teddy's stomach twists. What did she do and how can she make it up to Gabe?

**.Sin.**

Teddy, for the fifth time that minute, shoots a glance at the stairs. For about ten minutes, she's simply been pacing in front of the stairs in the living room, internally debating whether or not to go and speak with Gabe. After another moment of mentally fighting, she takes the stairs two at a time.

He's going to tell her what's wrong even if it kills him.

"Gabe," Teddy says, pushing open his door. There's a sharp intake of breath, however, it didn't come from her. Gabe's lying on his bed, stroking his length in his hand. His lips are parted and he's moaning. Moaning _her _name.

"Teddy," his moan is loud, and with a final jerk, he cums. It fills his hand, his sticky white fluid drips down his arm.

She stumbles back, knocking over a pile of video games he has stacked in the corner. Gabe bolts upright, gazing at his sister in horror.

He quickly wipes his hand on his sheets, "I—Teddy, it's not what you think!"

She grasps the frame of the door, "It's exactly what I think. Gabe… Do you love me?" The way she stares at him makes his dick twitch.

"N—no," he stutters, getting to his feet to fix his pants.

A carnal part of Teddy stirs. Her brother's dick – although nothing really to brag about in size – is mesmerizing. Somewhere deep down, she's been lusting after Gabe. That part of her wants to strip him down and have her way with him. She wants to fuck his brains out and it scares her. Scares and excites her. She's wet.

Teddy falls to her knees, shocked by her revelation. Gabe is still fumbling with the zipper of his pants. He's red, from the collar of his shirt to the tips of his ears.

"Don't," she whispers, stunning both her and Gabe. Gabe freezes, his pants sliding down to the floor. His dick is growing again. Teddy's stomach lurches and with that, she's crawling across the floor until she's eyelevel with his dick.

Gabe, in his frozen state, collapses on the edge of his bed, watching her with wary eyes. He's hard. Teddy reaches out and rubs the tip of his penis with her thumb. A squeak escapes his lips.

"Tell me all the dirty things you want to do to me," Teddy breathes, leaning forward to inspect his dick. She's embarrassed by her sudden attitude change, but she still is tempted to suck on Gabe's dick. The head is a little pink and already precum is dribbling from the tip.

Gabe relaxes a little and threads his fingers through Teddy's hair, drawing her forward. He presses her nose against his cock. "I want to fuck you, Teddy. I want to eat you out and stick my dick so far up your ass that'll you'll come instantly." Teddy inhales the scent of his member. It's musky and oh so Gabe. (Whatever that is.) If she was perturbed by the way he spoke to her, she didn't show it.

Teddy hesitantly swirls her tongue around the tip. It's warm, salty even. Gabe shudders, tightening his grip in her golden locks. Her fingers wrap around the base of his cock, pleasant in size for a boy his age, massaging the rock hard shaft with her fingers. His moaning is making her wet.

She licks down the length of his dick, occasionally getting her fingers caught up in the action, while he rocks against her. Gabe stares down at her with half-lidded eyes masked with lust.

He pushes her away weakly before she can fully take the head of his dick in her mouth. Teddy mewls in protest and Gabe silences her with a kiss. She sinks into it, collapsing in her brother's arms. Gabe holds her to him, forcing her lips apart to taste her mouth. He breaks the kiss, the trail of saliva follows from their parted lips.

"Take off your clothes," he commands, "then get over top of me." It didn't take more than that for Teddy to get the hint. She sheds her clothes, her panties soaking wet from how turned on she is, and waits for Gabe to lie down. Teddy crawls above him and lowers herself against him. Her breasts press against his smooth stomach.

Gabe flicks Teddy's clitoris which causes her to jerk. Gabe chuckles and takes hold of the backs of her thighs, sweeping his tongue against her sopping wet folds. Teddy moans, using her breasts to capture Gabe's dick. If he's going to pleasure her this much, she's going to return the favour.

She massages his hard dick between her plump breasts, swirling her tongue around the tip like it's her favourite flavour of lollipop. Gabe's own tongue dips generously into her vagina, adding a finger to the mix. She rocks against his mouth.

He jerks, sending his cock further into her mouth than he intended, making Teddy gag a little. She adjusts quickly. Gabe's moan ripples vibrations through Teddy's core. He nips at her clitoris again.

She can feel her release growing closer and moves her breasts away so she can really begin to deep throat him. Gabe slides his finger through the juices leaking from her vagina and up her crack. He presses at the hole of her ass, probing at the sensitive (and small) area. Teddy freezes, unsure of what he's doing. He pokes his thumb through her asshole and Teddy lets out an involuntary whimper.

Gabe's still lapping at her pussy, but now he's pumping in her asshole. She can tell how tight she is around his thumb.

"You're so sexy, Teddy," Gabe breathes into her folds, "I want to fuck all of your holes tonight." A shudder goes through her body, and she can tell just how close she is to coming. His fingers massage her pussy. Teddy cradles his balls, occasionally readjusting how hard she's gripping his dick.

His teeth grind against her clitoris, an action which sets off their orgasms. Teddy's hold on his balls goes a little too stiff as she rocks her hips against his face, moaning. Gabe's own moan vibrates against Teddy's tender pussy as he comes in her mouth, shooting the stream of white liquid down her throat.

Teddy rolls off of Gabe, swallowing what was left of his cum in her mouth. Whatever just happened, she knew she didn't want it to end. Her pussy ached for Gabe's cock. She wanted him inside her. Caring about the dangers of fucking her brother was lost on her. Gabe's breathing is hard as he props himself up on his elbows to gape at her.

"Fuck…" he whispers. His cock is still straight up and rock hard. Teddy licks her lips, unsure of how far she's willing to go.

After another moment of her internal deliberation, she crawls over to him and forces him back down against the sweaty sheets. Gabe's blistering hands go to her hips as she positions her vagina above his penis. She teases the tip with her entrance, barely taking him inside her before she breaks the connection.

She leans down to pepper kisses along his jaw, continuing her torturous assault on his penis. Gabe's fingers dig into the flesh of her hips. "Do you want me to fuck you, Gabe? Do you want to jam your rock hard dick into my tight little virgin pussy?"

Gabe's only coherent response is the jerk of his hips, a futile attempt to get further inside her than just his tip. Teddy brings her lips to his, swirling his tongue with her own. She enveloped Gabe's cock. The sudden intrusion is enough to break their kiss. A few tears spring to her eyes, she's so unused to this feeling of being penetrated.

He draws her lips down back to his, willing the pain away as he crushes her chest to his. Teddy's breath is stolen when Gabe suddenly flips her over and begins to pump in her pussy. She cries out, locking her legs around his slim waist.

"Sorry," he grunts out, slamming in particularly hard and hitting her g-spot, "I couldn't wait anymore." Teddy meets each of his thrusts with her own, clawing at his back.

She's never felt anything so exquisite. Gabe's lips are back on hers, his hand cupping her breast. Her nipple pops out between his fingers, to which he promptly begins rolling the nub. Teddy arches into him, screams of pleasure caught in her lips.

"Fuck me harder, Gabe!" she pleads, sounds of his skin slapping against hers fill his empty room. Teddy's nails sink into his skin. Gabe's hips roll against hers, hard and fast, not even giving her time to catch her breath.

He lures her tongue into his mouth and playfully bites it. Teddy's body quakes as Gabe's lips cover every inch of her face and neck while he fucks her.

His hot breath spills across her flushed collarbone, "You like this, don't you? You're a dirty girl, aren't you, Teddy?"

"I am! Oh _please, _punish me," Teddy's mind is somewhere far away. Gabe's teeth graze over her jugular, fucking her harder. He must be getting close, if Teddy is. Her walls are growing tighter. It won't be long till she has her release.

His hand moves to her waist, lifting her up to get deeper inside her. He rubs her clitoris with his other hand, squeezing her main sexual nerve with an intensity that forces a scream from her lips. Gabe's laboured pants add to the sounds in the room.

She lets go of his back, clasping her hands over her mouth, failing to block out her screams. His paws are too preoccupied with her lower half that he can't free her sounds. Gabe's penis is too much for her. What it lacks in size it sure makes up for in his ability to manoeuvre their bodies to reach deeper inside her. Gabe's throws his head back, groaning.

"Teddy!" Gabe's sharp cry shocks Teddy. His searing seed floods her. He came. He thrusts in her a few more times and just hits her g-spot fiercely that it sends her over the edge. Her pussy clamps around his dick, pinching out the last bit of his sperm. His name flies from her lips over and over as her orgasm first shots through her body.

Gabe collapses against her, his sweaty body as sweaty as hers. Teddy brings his lips back to hers, relishing in her orgasm while it still flows through her veins. She's weak, shaky even. And she's still not satisfied.

"I want more," Teddy mutters once the kiss ends. Gabe's dark eyes narrow mischievously as he tugs on her lower lip with his teeth.

"Is that so…?" he muses, affectionately rubbing her rear. "I think I can solve that. Open the top drawer."

Teddy tilts her head, confused, but obliges. She rolls over onto her stomach and juggles open the drawer. A bottle of lube. Gabe reaches over her and takes the bottle.

He forces her to her hands and knees, hugging her waist. His stiff cock is sandwiched between her back and his stomach. Teddy tremors.

"Like I said earlier, Teddy, you've been a bad girl," Gabe says lowly. With his lips against the back of her neck he squirts the lube on his hands and rubs his dick. Teddy clutches his pillow.

The chilly lube greets her rear as Gabe massages it down her ass. Teddy gives a cry when his lube coated finger slips in her asshole, loosening it. He only has a single finger inside her ass, leaving a different type of pleasure lingering in her stomach. It's slightly uncomfortable as she slowly begins to adjust to the sudden intrusion.

Gabe's finger drives in and out of her while he whispers dirty words in her ear. Languidly, he adds a second finger to her ass, regardless of it hurting her. He pauses momentarily to splash some more lube on his fingers probing her ass.

Teddy's smothered moans encourage Gabe to insert a third digit. He continues at a gentle pace, not wanting to expose her to anal sex too fast. Teddy, on the other hand, couldn't care less.

"Please, fuck my ass," Teddy begs, moving down on his fingers when he froze out of shock. He still hadn't made a move to put his cock in her asshole. Teddy sank against his hand, finger-fucking herself with Gabe's hand. She wanted this more than before. Before when she thought her limitations went to vaginal. How wrong she is. When his finger first passed through the sphincter of her ass, she knew she was lost.

Gabe jerks his hand away from her puckered asshole, spread apart and awaiting his dick. Teddy's mewl urges him forward. The tip of his dick presses against her asshole as he gently massages her lower back. She relaxes and his mushroom head pops through her defense. Teddy gasps, the odd feelings bubbling in her stomach. She isn't entirely sure if she likes it enough to continue, but for him, she's willing to experiment.

His hand remains on her lower back, coaxing her to relax further for him. Inch by inch he's able to push himself within her tight little hole. Teddy's fingers sink into his pillow, unable to contain her moans. Gabe's cock twitches with each inch he makes into her ass. She's squeezing him so much that it's a miracle he hasn't blown his load yet. Finally, after what felt like eternity, he's balls deep.

"Oh god," Teddy's voice shakes, "it feels so good. Don't stop, Gabe, don't stop." She didn't have to tell him twice. He readjusts above her, fondling her breasts and clit, beginning to pump in and out of her. Teddy awkwardly tilts her head back, capturing his lips with her own.

Gabe's hands are doing wonders on her body. She can't think, let alone reply to his constant stream of 'oh fucks' spilling from his lips. His tongue is like molten lava in her mouth. Gabe's fingers elicit shivers from the blonde.

It's an odd experience having a dick shoved up your ass, but Teddy's not complaining. She rolls her hips with each thrust, hoping to match his intensity. He pinches her clitoris, almost involuntarily, as his hips seemed to slam into her more frantically by the second.

Her anal walls clamp around his dick the closer she gets to coming. Gabe can barely pull out of her ass lest he not be able to get it back in.

"Fuck, your hole is so beautiful. You're a slutty girl, aren't you, Teddy? You like having your ass fucked, don't you?" His vulgar language slips passed her radar. Her knuckles are turning white from the lengthy exposure due to her grip on the head board. Sometime from the moment he was entirely inside her to the moment he began to fuck her, she moved her hands to the head board, praying to get better support – and access.

"Fuck my asshole harder, Gabe! Fuck me until you break me!" she cries out, a moment of complete and total ecstasy. Gabe's only response is pounding into her harder. Gabe's lips find the back of her neck, suckling on her sweaty flesh. Teddy's screams are drowned out by Gabe's howl of pleasure.

He releases his hot cum into her swollen asshole, biting particularly hard against her shoulder blade. Gabe bucks in her a few more times and twists her clit, sparking Teddy's orgasm. She collapses, her moans quieter as she rides out her orgasm. The sudden motion of Teddy's anal walls constricting around his semi-hard dick sets him off again, and shoots what was left of his cum into her.

Gabe takes a moment to admire Teddy's weak body before he pulls out of her, crashing down beside her. Teddy smiles, scooting over to rest her cheek against his chest. Gabe runs his fingers through her damp hair, letting out a faltering breath.

Teddy won't be walking normally tomorrow. It's exhilarating, the dangerous situation they've trapped themselves in, making the sex all that much better. Her insides are still warm from Gabe's cum.

"I take it I'm a naughty girl?" Teddy teases, shifting so she's on top of Gabe.

"The naughtiest," Gabe agrees, smirking, and tugs her back down to steal her lips.

**.Sin.**

**So **there you go! Gabe x Teddy incest smut! I'm not even sure what's left for me to say, so uh, review? Flame? Have a steamy day!

Xo Lacey


End file.
